


Full of Surprises

by gremlin_enby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Blood, But Not Enough Comfort, Emotional Whump, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Injury, Nicknames, Remus being Remus, Virgil Leaves The Dark Sides, Whump, can be read as romantic or platonic, no beta we die like men, this is really hard to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_enby/pseuds/gremlin_enby
Summary: The aftermath of Virgil’s final departure from the Others.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> My writer's block has been really bad lately, but I managed to crank out this little scene the other night, so that's good. I also posted this on my Sanders Sides Tumblr blog, the username is "under-the-b1tcheltoe" if you want to go follow me :D

Deceit slammed the door behind him, his footsteps pounding and echoing down the stairs as he made his way into the basement. Remus poked his head out of his bedroom just as Deceit was throwing his hat haphazardly onto their patchy, faded couch.

“Hey, DS! How’d it go? You get the deets on when V-Card is coming back?” Remus asked casually, gripping the doorframe as he leaned forwards on his tiptoes.

Deceit glared at the other Side for a moment, his face nearly blank. Remus barely had time to register the pained anger that flashed across Dee’s face before his fist was slamming through the nearby wall.

Deceit’s chest heaved as he stared at the hole he’d created in the drywall, pulling his throbbing hand away to cradle it against his chest.

“Um… D-Bag? You good?” Remus asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Yessss,” Deceit hissed, baring his fangs. “Everything’s jusssst fucking  _ sssswell,  _ Remus. Couldn’t possibly be better.” Blood began to seep through the yellow fabric of his gloves, dripping onto the beige carpet. He took no notice, instead keeping his gaze trained on the hole in the wall.

“You’re getting human juice everywhere,” Remus said, pointing to Deceit’s quickly reddening glove. “Do you want help with that?’

“...Yessss, please,” Deceit murmured under his breath, sitting down on the ratty couch as Remus went into the decrepit bathroom to fish their first aid kit from the back of the medicine cabinet.

Remus knelt in front of Deceit, pulling off his glove and tossing it over his shoulder. His knuckles were a bloody mess, and his middle and ring fingers appeared to be either broken or dislocated. The skin on the back of his hand was already beginning to bruise.

“What’s gotten you so royally pissed, William Snakespeare? The Purp Man planning to overstay his welcome with the Goody Two-Shoes Trio?” Remus asked casually as he squirted half of a tube of Neosporin onto Dee’s hand.

“I ssssuppose you could phrase it that way, yes.” Deceit purposefully avoided Remus’s eyes as the shorter Side looked up at him, confused.

“So… when  _ is _ he coming back?”

Deceit elected not to respond.

“... _ Is _ he coming back…?” Remus asked softly, his expression nothing short of crestfallen.

Again, Deceit thought it better not to say. Silence is often enough to get a message across, with the added benefit of preventing any pain that may come from the words the silence is standing in for.

Remus focused on bandaging Deceit’s hand, trying to ignore the threat to his makeup that was building in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Deceit finally said after Remus had finished his work. “I tried to keep him with us. I tried to be good to him. But I couldn’t.” 

Remus was taken aback by the blunt honesty coming from his friend’s mouth. Deceit rarely took the blame, whether it was truly his or not. And yet, here he was, blaming himself for something that was-

“My fault,” Remus countered, sitting down next to Deceit. “You were good to him. I was… not. But, I mean, to be fair, neither was-”

“Don’t bring him into this,” Deceit cut him off, his eyes darting to the closed door on the other end of the basement. He half expected it to blow open, for  _ him _ to storm out and scream at them for trying to place the blame on him when they should be  _ grateful.  _ He had done  _ sooo  _ much for them, after all. But the door remained closed, and Dee allowed himself to relax.

“Well, still, it wasn’t your fault. And he’ll come back someday, anyway. He’ll get bored up there. I bet they won’t even let him get a word in,” Remus joked, satisfied when Deceit cracked a small smile.

“Thank you, Remus,” Deceit said quietly, looking at him, his expression softening almost completely. “I feel… better now. I’m going to get some rest. My hand hurts like hell.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. You really made a dent in that thing,” Remus said, marveling at the clean circle cut through the wall on his right. “I mean, I’ve wrecked the walls more than enough, but  _ fuck.  _ I never expected it out of you.”

“People are full of surprises,” Deceit shrugged as he sauntered into his bedroom and shut the door. 

“Sometimes too many surprises,” he muttered to himself as he shut the lights off, tore off his capelet, and lied down on top of his comforter. He tried not to remember the cold look in Virgil’s eyes the moment Deceit had appeared in his new room. How Virgil had turned away from him, his irises glowing slightly purple in the dim light of the attic. How he had screamed at him to leave him alone when Dee had begged him to come back.

To come home.


End file.
